Shadows of Darkness
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: A lost girl, from Earth but not quite, despretly seeks help from her heroes. How could a kidnapping link to the destuction of a city? Or could it just be the plans of the most wanted man in Jump City?


**Shady World** _The need of help_

My story's a sad one to tell. The past is painful and the present seems hopeless. The only people who can help me, or I believe they can help me, are from the surface world. I've traveled from the Shadow World. My world is deep below the ocean's bottom, but far from the Earth's core. Strangely enough, the Shadow World is extremely bright.

My quest is to find my older brother. He was taken from me. A strange man entered our domain during our night. He threw some type of electric ball around him and quickly disappeared through a hole that led to the surface world. I have never seen that man before and I've wondered countless times why my brother was taken. His name is Corey. He has short black hair and is built.

He likes to show off and always wears the traditional amulet coin around his neck. It proves that the person in each family had done something extraordinary in their life. In the Shadow World, it's the best bravery award you could receive. What my brother did, I'll never know the truth. Lies are his specialty.

They are also mine. Excuse my sudden story telling, I didn't tell you anything about myself. I am a Hauntress. That's what girls are called in the Shadow World. You might know boys better. They're called Phantoms. We like to hide in the shadows. We're not ghosts, so we don't bother people or scare them, although jokes and pranks come to amuse us at times.

I have dark brown, almost black, hair and my eyes change depending on where I am and how the lighting is. Because I am hiding, I have a mask over them. I know I'm being followed and I need to stay as safe as possible. I'm not fat, but not bone skinny, either. I wear a skin-tight, long sleeved black blouse and black shorts. My sneakers are also black. Dark colors go best with me. It hides me well. I do have a power, but it's only now that I might put it to use. I can change my skin color and anything I'm wearing into the same color as the back round, where ever I am. I camouflage, if that explains it better.

I can also pack a good punch but my kick is quicker and more affective. Right now, I'm outside an enormous "T" shaped building. I'm awaiting the arrival of the famous Teen Titans. The news of their heroic deeds have reached everywhere. Even under the Earth's crust. I've always wanted to meet them, but not in this way. I'm in no condition to meet anyone.

I make the wrap around my arm tighter. It's bleeding. I have been attacked by freakish solders dressed in black and red. So many questions come to mind. Could they have been in any connections with the man that took my brother? There's nothing I can do. It's all up to the titans, that is, IF they are willing to help a hauntress like me.

The rocks are cold, wet, and slippery. That's where I am at this moment. Sitting on the rocks, trying to stay conscience and trying to keep my blood in my body, where it's meant to be. "That's the last time I'm eating THAT much pizza…" I hear a moan coming from the other side of this huge foundation. I stand up and creep over. Before me, I see a tall, half robot, half human leaning over a rock and expelling vomit.

I shutter and investigate the other titans. I realize the boy also wearing a mask is the one and only Robin. I just hope they will help me… A tall red head is standing next to him, watching the robot, and worrying about him. Starfire. And the robot, Cyborg. In the distance, I notice the 'dark one' drifting away from the commotion and staring into the darkness. I wonder if Raven and I might have things in common, since she tries to get in touch with our world many a time.

That's only four titans. Where is the green one? I KNOW there is a green one. He's the one who stands out from them all. "Dude, you're a pig! And that's disrespecting the pigs…" I hear a laugh. My eyes search the area, but I'm still not able to see him. "Let's go inside. I think we have Tums." Robin leads them all into the tower and I follow in the darkness.

I change my color as I enter the tower. It's more amazing than the tales I've heard. This human made creation is fascinating! I feel dizzy. I must find Robin. He is the leader, after all. I creep down the entrance hall and only see Raven entering the dining area. I check my wrap and realize that I am losing a large amount of blood.

Maybe my luck will change, as I wait in the hallway, concealed in a shadow. My time is running out and so is my ability to keep stable. My breathing is deepening, while I watch the area with an enormous screen and round seating. My eyes, I am sure, become wide and a slight smile appears across my lips as I watch a green figure search around for something. My mind is wandering from my task.

"Raven! Have you seen the remote?" I watch him in admirement as he scavengers the area for this 'remote' of which he speaks. He finds a book and throws it in my direction. It is very dusty and moldy. The dust from the book travels up to my face and forces me to sneeze. "ACHOO!"

"Gazuntight." says Beast Boy. We both freeze. Has he seen me? His ears twitch, "Wait a second…" He walks around the room very cautiously. I mean to tell him that I'm present in the room, but my heart leaps into my throat. "The remote is on the…" "Shhh!"

Raven enters the room and looks at him strangely, "What's the matter with you?" He answers, but his eyes are wondering the room, "I think I'm being watched…" Raven pulls her hood down and sighs, "You've been watching way too many movies. They have you paranoid."

"Do not! Then, it was you who sneezed?" he asks, ears drooping in disappointment for the time being of being proven wrong. "No." He smiles, proud with himself. "Aha! Well…there's nobody here except us…" he says, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" The voice I had been waiting to hear arrived. The two look at Robin. "So much for your theory." Raven says with a smirk. I did not want to make him look like a fool…My heart sinks, but quickly regains strength as Robin walks into the room.

"Dude, did you sneeze?" Robin shakes his head, "No, why?" How was I going to announce my presence? My arm was beginning to sting. I hold on to the wrap. It wasn't going to last for long. "Somebody sneezed when there was no one here!" says Beast Boy, waving his arms about.

"Are you sure you heard a sneeze?" I'm wasting time. "There was no sneeze and there was no one here." says Raven. "Excuse me, but that was me." I reveal my true self, startling all three of them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Raven asks me. I can tell she is very annoyed.

"Please! I need your help!" I put extreme energy into saying this. It had taken a lot of air from me. Raven and Robin are staring at me, shocked. I glance at Beast Boy, who is looking at my arm, "No kidding! Look at your arm!" I do as he says and scream. My entire arm is decorated with blood and the wrap is soaked. I feel the room spin and a hard bang. Then, darkness…

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I haven't done a story in a long while. I might be outta tune with this one, so don't kill me! (dodges bricks) EEK! Starting high school is tough! You try it sometime! . lol …REVIEW! 


End file.
